


Osana Najimi

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, just osana looking pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: Fanart of Osana Najimi





	Osana Najimi




End file.
